the Hidden Light Village
by FaithMiyu
Summary: ... sorry i'm really crappy at doing summeries!
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own Naruto… I wish! sad sigh

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Konoha, The Village of the Hidden Leaf **

"DAMN IT ALL!!!" I screamed for the 3rd time today. I laid back in my bed taking in the a deep breath. Its been a week and till had the blasted flu. I sighed, as I picked up the note that laid on my night stand. It read:

Dear Miss Isolde Skuld,

Here at the Academy of Fine Ninja Marshal Arts at Konoha, The Village of the Hidden Leaf. Would be greatly honored by your presents and to part take at the Chuunin Exams. The exams will begin on the First of July. You will be required to join a group of 3 other chuungens and practice with them so you will be read for the exams. On the Eight of March there will be some one to come pick you up to take you to Konoha. Please pack light, and bring what is necessary for practice and the exams.

Sincerely,

The Hokage

I had 2 days until my departure to Konoha. My Dad had agreed to it. He said it be great to show off my great Marshal Arts skills. I was a black belt in Kukido and one belt from black in Judo. I had also taken up on the Ninjitu that school was letting us take. I was the class president and the president for the Marshal Arts/Kendo club and the Softball Team and the Debate Team, and vice. President of the Archery club, and some other awesome stuff. Now I had to resin it all and told them I was moving. The real reason why was because, I mean really who in their right mind would believe that I was gonna be gone for a few months for an exam in a country that dose NOT exist in our world. Right I mean some of the people who don't even read or watch anime would think I was b.s.ing them. Except my dad. Who thought there was such a place. I put the piece of paper back down on the night stand. I had every thing packed and ready. I cough for a moment then rubbed my temples as a head ache started up. Man did getting the flu suck ass so bad. I laid down looking at my black cycling going through my mental list of thing that I was going to bring with me.

**Mp3 Player**- _Check_

**A hell of a lot of triple A Batteries-** _Check_

**My NinJitu outfit**-_ Check_

**A few Regular outfits**-_ Check_

**Some undergarments**- _Check_

**$200**-_check (going shopping hello!)_

**My Katana**- _Check_

**My other little weapons**-_check_

**My Nice Steel toed boots**- _Check._

**My ID Card/ Drivers Licenses**- _Check_

**Girly stuff**- _Double Check_

Well I had everything on my list ready, and in one nice bag. I turn to my side and let the darkness come over me as a fell fast asleep. As the two days came by so fast. There was a knock on the door and I was standing outside next to a man in some strange looking outfit, that you'd only see at a anime fest. my dad had shooed me out of the house, and I was still slightly sick. So I made sure to pack my meds I needed. I had my hair up in a messy bun, so it seemed like you had not a clue on how long my dyed blackish-blue hair was. I wore my black and white plaid, knee length skirt, with a black MCR shirt, with a MCR Hoodie and wore a pair of white knee high socks and my baby-doll school shoes. My coral blue eyes look over at my father, whom had walked out of the house with my bag.

"Well Isolde, do well and make me proud!" he said as he gave me a hug. I gave him a small smile and looked over at the guy that I was suppose to take seriously. I sucked in a small breath.

"yeah sure dad, see ya later" I said to my dad as the guy said we had to leave. I took my bag and turn to the guy. He nodded and we headed off out to the sidewalk. He soon took hold of me in a hug like hold and said something that I didn't quite understand so I buried my face in the guy's shirt and closed my eyes. There was a loud poof.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"umm hey.. We're here. You can let go.." the guy said. I let go of him and opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my own… umm how can I put this with out sounding crazy… I was no longer in my own demotion.

_Oh man I must be going crazy…_ I did a anime cry. Then gave out a small cough.

"hey umm… are you ok?" the guy asked me.

"huh?" I quickly looked at him then answer. "oh yeah hehe" I rubbed my hand behind my head and gave him a weak smile.

"umm… ok then.. If you don't mind then follow me." he started to walk off. I slowly follow suit as I began to think to myself.

_This can't be possible.. I mean this is an anime demotion.. But I not to sure of which.. Oh hell who am I kidding.. This is the one with the HOT Kakashi _

My thoughts where intruded as we came to a tower.

"ok well you just go in there to the front desk and state your name and that you need to see the Hokage." the guy said. I nodded and started to head in.

As I walk in, there was hustle and bustle all over the place. I final got to the desk to find a blond haired lady taking down notes.

"portion me madam." I said. The lady's head snapped up so fast you'd think she broke her neck. OO?

"oh! Hello what can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"umm… My name is Isolde Skuld.. And I'm here to see the Hokage?" I told her with a goofy smile. She looked at my clothes and got the message.

"oh yes! your new here in the country? Well the Hokage is on the third floor, 4th door to your right." she smiled. I thanked her and made my way to the stairs and haled ass. As I got to the door i took a small breath in a gave a small knock. I then cough. _damn when can I get better_. I did another anime cry.

"come in." a male voice said. I opened the oak door to see a big office full of papers and folders neatly stacked. There was an old guy sitting in a Desk chair. There where two other people in there. One was a girl, whom had long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and had pale, white skin. She had a pair of sunglasses on and wore a pair of black tight pants and a tight black, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black army boots. She also had a katana on her back and had two daggers attached to a holder around her leg. The person next to her was hidden under a cloak so I couldn't really tell who it was.

"oh welcome to Konoha. Miss Isolde." he said coolly. "please take a seat. This here is Faith Miyu," the girl that I had described, "and this here is Mr. Nojimi Ickronome." he pointed to the guy that was cloaked. " you will be put on different teams and you will need to work with your teams no matter how crazy, or slow they may be." he said then continued, "Faith will be on team 8, Nojimi will be on team 20, and Isolde, you will be on team 7. You will meet your teams in the morning at 7 am. The teams meet at different places, team 8 meets over at the academy, team 20 meets at the gates, and team 7 meet at the bridge." he said. "you will be staying at the inn near by until further notice. We will need to take a photo id of you so we may have your information and you can wonder out of Konoha. We'll do that tomorrow at 7pm here. You are free to do as you are pleased." he said a they two headed out. I soon follow suit.

I walk to the hotel to check in and head to my room. I get to my room it was big enough to have a bed and a small kitchen with a island with seats, and a small TV room, and a bathroom. As I walked in the door on my right was the bed room and the door on my left was the bathroom and straight a head was the kitchen and TV room. I walked in to the bed room to see it set up in a nice dark blue the beddings in a dark blue and silver. The walls where a blue with a few pictures on the walls and the floor was a dark oak color. I set my bag on the floor and took out my black purse that had Naruto pins on it. It had all of team 7 and Gaara on it. I grabbed my mp3 player and turn it on and headed out the door locking it and putting my key in my purse. I walked out to the hustle and bustle of everyday life style, and started my walk around Konoha.

As I walked around, I was hit on, was grabbed, beat the person over the head with my fist and stared at. I mean really how strange do I look? Then my favorite song came on "Teenagers" by MCR. I closed my eyes and started to lip sing to the music and slightly dance to it. I found a ramen bar and head towards it. There where a few seats open so I took a seat. Turning off my mp3.

"what can I get you my dear" the lady behind the bar asked me.

"umm I'm not too sure.. This it my first time here" I said with a smile as removed my head phones. "what's good?" I asked.

"well the Spice ramen is good but if you like curry then that is good too." she said nicely.

"ok I'll take the Curry Ramen Please." I said sweetly. She soon return with a hot bowel of Curry Ramen. I slowly ate it taking in all the yummy taste. Man was it good. I went to pay her but she told me not to worry about it that it was on the house. I thanked her and left. I soon realize that they might not take my currency so I walked back to the Hokage tower. I walk to the front office and asked the lady about the currency. She took my money and gave me a huge bag of coins.

"this will last you 7 years here." she said with a small giggle.

_Holy HELL! that's a hell of a lot of money._

I thought as I walked out and backed to the hotel to hide my bag of moneys. Oo; I got to my room opening the door and closing it behind me. I walked to my bedroom putting my bag of moneys in the closet and slipping out of my clothes and in to some coco cat pj's, and hopping in to bed. man was the bed so comfy, and soon I feel asleep.

* * *

So tell me what you think! I like opinions! And comments! And I also need help with the summery.. lol 


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly do not own Naruto… I wish! sad sigh

**Chapter 2 Team 7, Dream Confessions, and The Duel between Hataka, Kakashi and Skuld, Isolde **

My alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning, causing me to slam then poor, defenseless thing into the floor, causing the thing to break. I start off with a big stretch and a yawn then coughed. I slowly and wobbly get out of bed and in to the bathroom to take my morning shower and do my morning routine. As doing so the things that happened yesterday just seem so unreal. I mean, there's no such thing as Konoha, or a Hokage, or anything about the Chuunin Exams, or team 7.

_Its all just a dream… A sick, yet good, dream… yeah… just let me keep telling myself that… sigh… _I thought to myself as a coughed.

I finish my shower and rapped myself in one of the big, red, fluffy towels that sat nicely on the counter. I then brush my teeth and brush my hair, and putting it back up into my black pony tail holder, and into a messy bun again. I then took my two pink pills, my flu meds. I then went back to my room putting on my undergarments, then taking my red and black plaid skirt putting it on, followed my a long sleeved, soft, yet light weighted, red Evanescence shirt. I also put on a pair of black, to my dismay, spandex short shorts. I then slid on my black knee length socks and my shoes I wore yesterday and then grabbed my sword and my 2 daggers, hiding them under my skirt around my thigh. I grabbed my purse, and I popped on my headphones and headed out. As I heading to the bridge with 30 minutes to spear.

Once there, there where three other people there. One which was none other then… well Naruto Uzumaki, whom was yelling at Sasuke Uchiha about how he was going to beat Sasuke one day and be the best Hokage, bla, bla, bla blady, bla.. I sighed as I sneaked up on Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. His head slowly turned and face turned red.

"hello" I said with a smile. Then gave a small cough

"AHH!" he screamed as he backed away behind Sasuke. Sakura laughed.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled. I was about to answer but then Sasuke pointed out team 7's teacher… (a/n goes into a daze.. Oh umm heheh sorry about that!…hah )

Both Sakura an Naruto yelled "YOUR LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I turn to see… that yes… the man I really wanted to jump was… MY… teacher.. Yes it was the one and only, god damn good looking, ready-to-be-jumped-on, Kakashi Hataka. My I eyes started to water…

**THE man of my fantasy's is………… REAL!** the inner me cried.

"what's your excuse this time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"oh.. Umm well I was helping that old lady get her cat out of the tree this morning…" Kakashi said smoothly.

"LIER!" all three of them said in unison.

I sighed. Then gave a small cough "come on guys." they turn back to me, Sakura giving me a cold glance. "give him a break.. Heheh" I said rubbing my hand behind my neck. I coughed again. Man, how I hated being sick

"and who are you?" sakura asked in a harsh tone, but I pushed it to the side.

I gave her a kind smile and said "My name is Isolde Skuld, and not from this place, lets just say, and I'm here to join your team and join the Chuunin Exams." I cough. They stared at me oddly.

"are you ok?" Naruto asked me.

"oh yeah.. I'll be fine" I smiled weakly.

"it's true. Isolde will be working along side you guys. She knows a few different martial arts that will be able to help you succeed in the exams." he said while his eye formed a smile. Man, how I just wanted to rip off that damn mask and just….. cough any who back to the story.

"really.." Susake looked at me whom seem to looked interested. I looked at him with a cocked brow. "this should be interesting." he said slightly harsh as if to bust my ego.

**HA! If that crack boy thinks he can beat me his got another thing coming! **My inner self cackled. I turn to see Sakura glare me down.

"look here Pinky" I said as I got closer to her. I was about 3 inches taller then her. " I have NO, ABSOLUTELY, NO interest in your lover. I on the other hand, am in love with some one, WAY much better looking then him and older." I knew that hurt her ego and had some what pissed her off… real bad. Naruto laughed as he said something about how not all girls are in love with the loser.

"who then?" she asked me. "how old?"

I look at Kakashi then to her "about Kakashi's age." I said

"huh.. How old are you then?" Naruto asked me, as he stopped laughing.

"I'm 18" I said with a smile. "and before you go all out. I have never been here before and I never been in an exam like this before."

"oh.." Naruto said.

"WHO IS THIS GUY" sakura asked me, technically yelled at me, and did not want to dropping the insult I threw at her earlier.

"Hataka, Kakashi." I said simply with a cute smile, as I turn to face her.

"no...way!" she said in disbelief.

"its true. I always had a thing for Kakashi. even from where I come from. His quite popular with the ladies." I winked. I then turned to Kakashi who had his head in his orange book.

"are you ladies done?" he asked us.

"I am. Yes" I said with a smile and a small blush.

"good now lets go train." he said as the tree start to walk to the field. I start to walk there myself but was grabbed by my arm and was turned and pulled against my dream man. " how about you and me train on else?" he gave me a small wink and was coming closer to my face I tilt my head up.

"that would sound terrific." I mumbled as our lips where about to touch…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

My eyes fly open as I slam my hand down on the alarm clock. _ NOOOO!! It was all a dream! _ I wanted to cry. But I gave a small sigh and went to go take my shower and get ready for the day. I ware the same thing in my dream and put my headphones on and blasted some Evanescence. Once I got there, unlike my dream, the weird thing was that Naruto and Sasuke weren't fighting. Sakura how ever was flaunting herself to the pathetic Uchiha boy. I gave a sigh and walked up to introduce myself to the gang.

I turn off my Mp3 and wrapped my headphones around it and stuck it in my bag. "hello!" I said as I walked up to them. Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked over at me.

"oh Hey!" he said with a warm, goofy smile.

"oh Hello Miss." Sakura said with a smile as she turn her attention to me.

"Yo!" the Brat said.

"umm.. I was just wondering if this is team 7?" I asked them with a kind smile. Actually, I knew fully well that they where team 7, but I didn't need them to ask how I know.

"yeah. Believe it! We're team 7! Why? Whats up?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"ummm.. Well I'll be joining your team from now on." I said with a small anime sweat drop.

"oh really? then where is your hitai-ate?" the cocky basturd asked me with a cocky smile. I return his cockiness back.

"I'll be getting it later this evening." I gave the Uchiha a dirty look and rolled my eyes as I turn to Naruto. "then you must be Naruto Uzumaki, pinky is Miss Sakura Hunado, and the emo kid is Sasuke Uchiha. Right?" I asked. Pinky gasped in amazement, Emo boy gave me a dirty look I just smiled sweetly at him.

"wow yeah that's right" Naruto said with amazment… that I really don't know why…. But soon after that a few minutes of silents and a '**POOF' **of smoke the Famous Kakashi stood there.

"sorry I was late kids! The Hokage needed to ask me some thing" He said as an excuse.

"well I don't know if that's true or not.. But it's a good one" Sakura said.

He scratch the back of his neck and gave a small laugh from behind his mask. "well way don't we get started on some work outs. 350 laps around the field and 200 push ups and 230 sit ups for Sakura and then 500 laps for the boys and 300 of push and sit ups as well." my eyes almost fell out of their socket.

**We never ran that much! **My inner self cried.

"oh and this is Miss Isolde Skuld" he gave a small eye smile to me. "she will be part of our team from now on."

"but then isn't she suppose to do the same work up as us?" Sakura asked with announce in her voice.

"no. you see she doesn't have a chakra channel like we do, plus she doesn't know ninjitzu very well and had taken several years of other marshal arts. Which she will teach you as well. So she has her on work out that she does. So go begin" he said taking out his favorite little orange smut book and went to a tree to go read. I then began my work out.

The hours passed and soon Kakashi had Naruto and Sasuke paired up for a duel. he was about to put me and Sakura together, but I refuse to fight with someone that had constantly stared off in to the obsess and talk about how great Sasuke is.

(a/n- hahah I just realize that I have been spelling Sasuke's name wrong)

"ok Miss Skuld, if you don't want to fight Sakura-kun then you can fight me." Kakashi said plainly as he was setting his book down. I nodded to him as we went into our fighting stance and there was a pregnant pause. we both looked at each other with no emotions. He the started to make a hand sighs and I quickly pulled out one of my daggers and quickly charged at him. which I soon realize that would be my biggest down fall. as soon as I head for him, he vanishes and I stop in my tracks to only feel a pair of hands grab hold of my armed arm and felt my legs give in. As a fall to the ground I feel a foot on my back and my armed arm being pulled back. I land on my knees and bring my free hand down, but to only feel his foot being shoved into my lower back. I also felt my arm being bent.

_I will not be made a fool in front of them... I will show them my power._ I said to my self as I quickly flip my self, causing his foot be trapped under my back and him on the ground. I heard a sickening 'POP', and that would be my arm being popped out of its socket.. I flinch slightly but quickly hide the pain as I pull my arm back and did a back flip. he gave a grunt as he fell to the ground.

mean while both boys stop in their dual to see the commotion, and walk over to Sakura.

"what was that 'pop' sound Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her, as he watched the fight with interest.

"I believe that was Isolde's arm that did the 'pop' but I'm not too sure" Sakura said as she analyzed the duel.

as I landed back down, I quickly and painfully put my arm back in its socket and resumed my fighting stants. I showed my 'no emotion face' yet again. For a moment I stood there looking at him intensely. I could see that form his one eye he was about to attack. I quickly ran to him with so much force and effort, I cause the three to be pushed back a bit almost knocking them to the ground. I took out my other dagger and quickly spun behind Kakashi, kicking the back of his knees which cause him to fall to the ground. He catches him self on his hands and knees. Just how I like to get them. I quickly startled his back as I rap my legs around his waist, I then take my left head and grabbed a handful of silvery locks and pull his head up, I then took my right hand that held my dagger and slid it gently under his neck. A grunt could be heard from the man that I had trapped, and gasps could be heard from the team. I brought my face to his ear, and whispered loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Well, well… it seems I have the great Kakashi under me… but…" I said seductively in his ear, "I am willing to bet you that you are a clone, or you can, and most likely will get out of this trap and pin me down." I said daring him to try and pull something.

"you know I think this is kind of kinky" he responded just as seductively, "and your right I am a clone," and with there was a 'POOF' sound and I feel my bum hit the ground lightly. I sigh, but quickly feel my hair getting pulled up as my head followed my hair and my body being smashed to the ground. I feel a something sharp under my neck,

"ah.." I gave a grunt response. I try to push myself up only to have my legs trapped and the upper half being pulled up. my head resting on the persons shoulder and their legs wrap around my upper legs. My hair still tangled in the persons hand. I feel the sharp object piers my porcelain white skin, and a small bit a blood falls. I flinch.

"and you where right with me pinning you" Kakashi's voice rang threw my ears. I'm soon released and I feel him remove his weapon from my neck and was pushed back towards the ground. He removed his weight off my legs, but his hand doesn't remove from my hair. I soon relies that my hair was undone, seeing the hair tie in front of me. I quickly pick it up and bring my self up, his hand follows. I bring my hand up to motion his hand to leave my hair so I can put it back up. Still no movement and people where staring, mostly team 7.

_What the hell is wrong with him _I asked myself.

**Maybe he likes the softness of our hair ** my inner self boasted.

I gave a loud sigh and touched his hand which did the trick, but he slowly moved his hand from my falling hair. As soon as his hand left I quickly secured my hair back up into it messy bun making sure to hide any trace of hair length. I look at him to see he was out of it.

"umm Kakashi-Sensei? Are you-" Sakura was about to ask, when Kakashi looked to the group and gave them an eye smile.

"I'm fine… well that was good practice.. You may have the rest of the day off.." he told them as he scratched the back of his neck. I took that as a queue to leave to, since I was already tired and worn out. Naruto shrugged and went to get his stuff. Sakura turn to Sasuke to see if he'd like to walk home together. He rudely rejected her and walk away. Kakashi disappearing only leaving behind leaves. I look over to see a sad, dejected little girl. I give a sigh and went up to Sakura.

"How about we go get something to eat? I'm really hungry and I really don't know much about this town, Oh! And I almost forgot! I have to go see the Hokage to get my id done, and become a member of the Konoha Village and to get my hitai-ate, and I'd like someone to come with me. " I suggested her and gave her a smile. Oh and for the record, the only reason why I had suggested this was, well she looked so hurt, like his always an ass to her, she gave me a sad smiled an then gave a small nod, and we soon take our leave. Although, all I really wanted to do is leave her there and go back to my warm bed and go take a nice nap before I had to go to see the Hokage, but I just couldn't be that mean, I mean come on! It's like leave a basket of sleeping kittens out in the dark, cold, down pouring rain. Its soo sad, and you just feel the need to help.

So tell me what you think! I like opinions! And comments! And I also need help with the summery.. lol


	3. Chapter 3

I sadly do not own Naruto… I wish! sad sigh

**Ch3 You like Sasuke too! Report on Isolde Skuld**

Kakashi's POV

I had woken up with a loud annoying knock at the door. Lucky for me I was still wearing my lovely shinobi outfit, with mask, from yesterday. The reason for way I was still wearing it was, well I was tired and was too lazy to remove my clothes, and because.. I.. Umm well….. IwentoutdrinkingwithGenma….. That son-of a bitch! I take in a sigh and went to see who was pounding at my door, at the ungodly like hour, also known as 12pm. I went and only open to only slam it back shut.

_That son of a bitch! What the hell does he want! _I glare at nothing in particular. As I lean against my door, hoping he'd leave, but he doesn't and I could only hear a mumble about something to do with 'girl, team 7, and Death'……… one of these days I'm gonna beat him to death. I take a deep breath in and sigh the breath out. I turn back to reopen the door.

"what is it?" I give him a glare threw my one visible eye.

"oh! Guess what! Guess what!" he said as he made his way in to my apartment.

I sigh and looked at him, "what is it Genma? I heard something about a girl, team 7.………. and death?" I arched my eyebrow to him as I said the last bit as a question.

"ohh… My good friend!" he pats me on the shoulder, "you get a lovely new team mate! I heard some guys say that she looks like a goddess!"

I gave him a unemotional look and was about to say how stupid he is for listening to stupid roomers, but then I look to see a vanilla folder in his clutches. " and what do you have there?" I motion to the folder.

"oh yeah! This is the info on the newbi!" he hands me the folder, "the sad thing is that there's no picture of her…" he said as he gave a sad sigh. Then a look of disturberent raised in his eyes. "and the background report.. Well.. Its quite disturbing itself." he said as he looked away.

"you looked threw this?" I gave him a warning look. "you could get into trouble for that." I said as I walked to the table, and set the folder down to only open it up to look at it myself.

Report

**Full Name: **Isolde Cerberus Skuld Nijimagi

**DOB: **December 24, 1988

**Age:** 18

**Zodiac:** Capricorn

**Favorite Flower ('s): **Cherry Blossoms and Carnations

**Favorite Color ('s): **Midnight Blue, Pearl White and Red

**Birth Place: **Rome, Italy

**Place of Residents: **Salem, Massachusetts

**Heritage: **Italian, Russian, Irish, Swedish, German, Japanese, Roman, and Welsh

**Occupation: **Student at St. Markus Privet Community Academy in Salem Mass.

**Out/in School Status: **Class President

President of the Kendo Club

Vice. President of the Archery Club

Black belt in Kukido

Brown belt in Judo

Starter Belt in Ninjitu

First Chair in the school Orchestra (Viola section)

Treasurer of the Salem Black Cats Soccer and Softball Team

Second Soprano in the school choir

**Likes: **Music of all sorts

Writing Stories

Fortune Telling

Marshal Arts

Hanging Friends..( oo; )

History

Science

Horror Movies

Acton Movies

Rain

Spring Time

Cheese Burgers

Popcorn

Coke Cola

Secretly Loves to Sing

**Dislikes: **Perverts

Romance

Math

Bullies

Snow

Hot Weather

Pepsi

**Is Also Known For: **The Angelic Demon- reason…. Yet to be discovered on why that is ;

**Hidden/Secret Technique ('s): **Can do a Transportation for fighting, has other unknown powers

**Transportation Signature: **Black Feathers and Cherry Blossom Pink Rose Petals

**Mother's Maiden Name: **Natolina Kanima Skuld

**Date of Birth: **June 15th, 1972

**Age:** 21

**Zodiac:** Cancer

**Favorite Flower ('s): **Roses

**Favorite Color ('s): **Midnight Blue, and Black

**Birth Place: **Rome, Italy

**Heritage: **Roman, Russian, German, Welsh

**Date of Death: **April 29th, 1993

**Resting Place: **Tokyo, Japan

**Occupation: **Homemaker

**Likes: **Cooking

Playing with Isolde

Viola

Classical Music

Husband

Romance

**Dislikes: **Chinese Food

People Her Age

Horror Movies

**Father's Name: **Michael Nat Nijimagi

**Date of Birth: **October 2nd, 1959

**Age: **34

**Zodiac:** Libra

**Favorite Flower: **Doesn't have one

**Favorite Color: **Red, Forest Green, and Silver

**Birth Place: **Washington DC

**Heritage: **Italian, Irish, Swedish, German, Japanese

**Date of Death: **August 21st, 1993

**Resting Place: **Tokyo Japan

**Occupation: **Natolina's High School Science Teacher in Rome,

Middle School Teacher in Tokyo.

**Likes: **Family

Baseball

Science

Sci-fi

Romance

Miso Soup

**Dislikes:** Rigatoni

Calendars

Natolina's Family

Snow

**Background History: **Natolina Kanima Skuld and Michael Nat Nijimagi Married on August 21st of 1988 before the birth of their first child Isolde. Both party's where madly in love with each other, the Skuld Family saw it as a disgrace to the family. Natolina soon dropped out of school and ran away with Mr. Nijimagi. Few months later Natolina is given word that her father passes away, she goes back with Husband, Nijimagi, and soon after her arrival she gives birth to Isolde. A few months later the Nijimagi's move from Rome to Tokyo where Mr. Nijimagi takes work at the local school in Tokyo. on January 6th 1993 Mrs. Natolina Kanima Nijimagi was kidnapped from her home and by the time McKonali gets home to see the mess and he also finds his 4 year old daughter Isolde Cerberus Nijimagi on the floor in their small home, half naked and was brutally beaten and raped, and was out cold. Isolde was quickly taken to the hospital for repairs and surgery, and was in a coma, Few months later, the cops find the Wife in a abandon house on the old side of Tokyo, was found Dead on June. The autopsy report clams she was used for unspeakable experiments, and was raped several times. Also found at the crime scene was a video of the experiment on the wife and several other women. A few months after the wife's unfortunate death, on August 21st 1993 Mr. Michael Nat Nijimagi was found dead with a gun shot to the head and gun at hand. A few weeks after the death of her father, she wakes up only to be put into shock and in a non-speakable and moveable state. Her doctors stated that she looked and seem like a china doll and was soon sent to the Mental Institution. By the time Isolde was 7 the doctors put her in to a heptoses so she would never remember the horrendous events that had happen to her and had surgery to get her hymen replaced. And was later given to Natolina's Oldest Brother Markus Orilius Skuld. Isolde had no remembrance of ever having a mother and a real father or anything that had happen to her. She was hypnotized in to thinking Markus was her real father and her mother passed away while giving birth to her, and was also hypnotized in to thinking she got into a car accident. She and her 'father' soon leave Tokyo and moved to the states where they resin at this moment.

end report

I soon closed the folder and eyed it for a moment, then looked at Genma whom looked at me with a serous look in his eyes. "that's slightly disturbing… an ever soo well written " I said not really quite sure on what to say.

"and the weird thing is way wouldn't they let her know who her real parents are? I mean wouldn't there be pictures and stuff?" he asked me.

"well, I think they did that so that she wouldn't have to live her life in fear… she seemed like one of those frail, gentle child with a lot of innocents before the incidence…." I paused for a moment, looking away… "but the thing I want to know is why the events happened at all? You know?" I looked backed at him as I asked.

He shrugs, "I don't know the answer to that one…" he then looked at his invisible watch and then at me "Oh! Look at the time!" he said, " your gonna be late again for training your little ninja's!" he said and soon 'POOFED' out of the apartment building.

I take in a sigh and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower and put some new clothes on. After I was done I teleported to the bridge where I was greeted to my three ninjas and a beautiful, young looking girl, who was wearing some different looking clothes that didn't look like it came from our village. I realized that it is the Newbi, Miss Isolde, and so the day began.

Isolde's POV

"thank you for asking me to join you today" the pink haired genin said softly.

I turned to look at her as we stopped.. "huh?… umm oh yeah..hehe! Not a problem.. Although I should thank you for coming with me and showing me around!" I said as we stopped.

She looked at me with a sad expression, then gave me one of those 'real but fake' smiles. I took in a breath and closed my eye.

_She's been all sad and mope this whole time we've been looking around. _I said to my self.

**Well maybe its because of that Uchiha** **douche bag? I mean did you see the way he said "NO! Go Find someone else that will care."****I mean WHAT A DI----- **My inner self was interrupted as I opened my mouth.

"hey Sakura?" I looked at her with a kind of motherly worry in my eyes.

"yes?" she looked at me.

I look away from her and gave a forceful sigh, "you know… umm"

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!! I can talk to people.. I've been in student council for crying out loud! _I yelled at my self.

"I know that none of this is my problem, and I shouldn't meddle into things that have nothing to do with me… but you know" I look at her again. "I think it would be a good idea to give up on the Uchiha kid" I tell her.

Her face changed color from a normal pink color to dark red. Instead of a sad face it turned into a very angry face….

**NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!** my inner self yelled at me… although I had no idea what I did or said wrong… I was just giving her my opinion.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!" she yelled at me. My eyes widen at the fact that a 13-15 year old was yelling at me.. God damn! The kids that age at my school thought highly of me… oh wait! I'm not in my dimension any more.. Heh.. But still damn it! I needed to be respected too!

"I LOVE SASUKE!! I DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!" She yelled in my face. My face changed from a shocked one to 'I'll kill you' death glare. Then she had the gall to yell "YOUR JUST TELLING ME THIS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM TOO!!"

_Wait… did she just say what I think she said?_ I gave her an acquired glare "oh my god.. Tell me you did not just say what I think you said…then you'd go jump off a bridge if he asked you to? Or go kill your best friend if you where asked to? Man! You remind me so much of those stupid air headed Preppy good for nothing whores…" she gasped. But before she could say anything in her defense I cut her off, "I mean if you love some one you'd give them space… you wouldn't ask the 900 questions, you'd understand what he is going threw… which I don't think you do… your really pathetic. Plus there would be NO WAY in hell I'd ever have feelings for that puny, worthless, little midget!" with that said I walked away leaving a shocked open mouth genin by herself once again, and I made my way to the Hokage Building.

**THAT LITTLE BI--**

I walked in the building with a demonic glare in my eyes. I walked up to the front desk to only have startled the poor desk lady with my evil glare. "o-oh.. Y-you must be here to get registered" she said shakily almost ready to cry. I nodded and she told me I could go up. I walked away and made my way to the stair case as I heard soft sniffles from the poor lady I scared… I sighed and quickly walked back bowing to her.

"I'm really sorry ma'am" I said calmly, and stood back up giving her a apologetic look, "I didn't mean to scare you.."

She quickly wiped her tears away, and smiled at me. "that's ok.. You just startled me…" I bowed again and walked my way back to the stairs.

I soon get to the Hokage's room. I was about to knock but my fist meets not the door but some ones head… and that head would be Miss Faith Miyu. She wore the same thing as yesterday but in a dark blood red color. She glared at me and whispered as she walked out.

"watch where you put that fist or next time you'll pull back a nub." I glared at her back as she walked away and I childishly stuck out my tongue and gave her the finger. I walked in to see the Hokage with papers and a hitai-ate on the table.

"well you look well Miss Isolde." the hokage stated as came in and gave a small bow.

"thank you sir." I really didn't take notice that I felt better.. I mean who'd miss that?

"well here you go Miss Isolde" he hands me my hitai-ate.

"umm sir aren't I suppose to show off some kind of skill?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. As I took my hitai-ate.

"no, but it can be taken back if you fail the exams." he said with a smile of confidence that I will pass.

"well thank you?.. Sir" I gave him a smile.

"I need you to sign these papers then you may leave." I took a seat and took the papers that where handed to me. I began to sign, initial the forms on how they are not responsible if I die during the exam…I then hand him back the forms. Said good bye and thank you, bowed and left… it seemed to flippen easy. I said sorry once again to the lady and went back to my hotel room. I quickly change in to a pair of light blue pj pants that had cute little sheeples on them and a light blue tank top with a white sweater and a pair of white tennis shoes. I grab some money and put it in my black purse I had in that lovely dream. I then put my head phones in my ears and walked out to the streets of the hidden leaf village.

I take in a small intake of breath as I make was way to a small patch of trees near by the training field. I sling my purse around my neck and put my book in my mouth and slowly climbed the damn tree. I finally get on a good sturdy tree branch and make my self comfy. I put my purse behind my back as I secured it between my back and the tree. I set my mp3 on my lap and put my book on lap as well. I take my mp3 and flip threw my music selection, until I came across a song that I wanted to hear.

I opened my book and began to read it. It was getting to the good juicy details in my book… that was until I see a figure coming towards me. A blur of orange and it stood in front of me.

My eyes widen as I was on able to see the things face… I close my book, with fear in my eyes as I was afraid that this creepy guy in a orange jumpsuit would try to do. So what do I do… I take hold of one end of my book and as he leans towards me, I take my book and start beating him with my book as I yell "RAPE! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!! AHHH!!!" I beat him until he falls over landing on the ground with a plop and a groan.. I stick my mp3 in my purse and grab hold of my purse and my book and jump down next to the guy. I look in closer to see who it was.

The guy turns over to revile blond locks. His one eye peeks open and as the moon was being use as my light I saw his cornel blue eyes looking up at me.

He mound, "I didn't mean to startle you." the blond said in agony as he tried to sit up. I take a fighting stance as I have my book in hand just incase he tries anything weird. He looks at me and slightly shrinks back, "hey now.. You don't have to beat me again… it's me Naruto" he stands up as I ease down my stance. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I was on my way to my favorite romen bar when I saw you going into the woods" I rise a eyebrow, "then you go beat me up and call me a perv." he said the last part with a sad fox face.

**So he was stoking us? **my inner self asked.

As if reading my mind, "and no I was not stoking you.. So will you please come with me?" he begged

I look at him. And thought for a moment.

_I know I'll end up paying… but what the hell _

**You know for being really hyperactive his pretty c-**

_Don't even finish that sentence _

I sigh and agreed to go. It turners out to be a really good time. We talked about a lot of stuff, and I think he was shocked when I already put the money out for the bill and also told him we should do this again sometime. I mean he was a great listener, but that was when I talked which wasn't much. Well that was because there really isn't much about me to tell people. I had told him when he mentioned on how he will be the next Hokage that even though I don't know much about him that I respected him, I told him that he may make a great Hokage. He gave me a cute small and thanked me for the respect and that we'll be great friends. I smiled at him and thanked him for inviting me to … well I guess it be dinner.. Then we went our separate ways. I soon get home sliding my shoes off and setting my book on my table in the living room with my purse I yawned and stretched as I made my way to my room and under my covers. As soon as my head hit the pillows I feel into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi POV again ;

I had left the team and Isolde to have the rest of the day off… I had quickly left them, for a reason I really didn't quite understand. When I spared with Isolde it was like fighting myself, yet not myself… when I had got her pinned I had her hair in my hand… ohh! And what soft, beautiful, odd colored ha-…. Wait! What the hell am I thinking… I began to walk around the village as I tried to clear my head.

**Well she is technically of age…** my inner thought raged with perverted thought to follow.. **and those nice sized bre- **

The evil thoughts where cut when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I felt the need to cry, because I never thought perverted thoughts on a student.. EVER! I turned to follow the hand to see I green spandex sleeve that attached to that very thing that I despises… Gai Maito… grrr.. How I despise him with such passion.. Him and that damn blow cut and that creepy little smile…

Gai flashed him that very creepy smile, "hey there Kakashi. How about we go get a drink?"

_Humm a drink does sound good… I need a drink to clear those perverted thoughts and.. shudders and hopefully Kurenai and Asuma are there that way I can desert Gai. _I look at Gai with my one eye smile.

"yeah… sure Gai.. Why not?" I said. He gave my a tearful smile that kind of disturbed me, but I didn't show him that I was disturbed.. But to aggravate him I also added, "your paying right?" I laugh as he frown. I turn and began to head to the bar with Gai yelling why he has to pay.

* * *

So tell me what you think! I like opinions! And comments! And I also need help with the summery.. lol 


	4. Chapter 4

I sadly do not own Naruto… I wish! sad sigh

**Ch4 The Mystery Meyu Clan**

Back to Isolde's POV

Its been 3 weeks and 6 days and 12 hours since I've been here. Today I was wearing a black, knee length, swayie skirt with a pair of black short shorts underneath. I also wore a black, short sleeve Kakashi shirt, which I think kind of scared the team and Kakashi, and wore a pair of blue/black knee length socks followed with my black knee length boots. Well, the team and I have worked hard day in and day out. I taught the team some moves that I learned back home. I even got to spar Kakashi again, but this time he didn't take long pauses to play with my hair. It was a real spar. Also with in those week's I became friends with the Hyperactive, Knuckle Head, Ninja Naruto. We'd go and practice with each other on days we had off or we'd go and get ramen and talk about how things might turn out in the Exams, and what its like in my world. Also, ever since I yelled at Sakura, she never talked to me. Sasuke was, well being himself…

We had just finished our day of practice and had the rest of the day off. It was around 4 pm. We where given papers for our parents to sign, but since I am of age and was unable to have a parent to sign, I was able to sign myself in. we where told to go meet at the academy at 11 o'clock, and not to be late, and to have are form's filled out to give to the people at the front desk. I began to walk back to my hotel/ home when I hear my hyperactive little friend call out to someone name Konohamaru. I quickly follow the yells of my friend. I turn a corner to peek to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, three little squirts, a guy in a black cat suit.. Thingy and had a something that was wrapped up on his back, a Blondie with 4 pony tails and a big ass fan, and another guy with a big gourd on his back with fire red color like hair. I quietly jumped on to the fence and made cat walk across it as I made my way to the group.

"Humm. Playing with little kids is quite pathetic." the kitty guy said with a smirk. I was so happy at this point that I didn't have any charka otherwise I fear for the worst. I saw Naruto about to jump the kitty suit guy, but before he could I jump off the fence that no one saw me on and ran over to block Naruto from hurting the kitty suit kid.

I turn to face the 3 people that I soon realize is not from the leaf village, but from the sand… my eyes widen when I look at Gaara.

He glared at me. I gave him a blush and gave him one of those creepy fan girls smile. The others looked at me weirdly. I gave a evil cackle and a cute smile. "hi!" I said. The blond looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Kankurou," she whispered to her team mate, "I don't sense any charka in her"

"I was about to say the same thing," he whispered back, "maybe she's really weak."

"so any ways.. Mr. Gaara Sir… and Mr. Kankurou-_chan_," I emphasized the chan part with a wink. I also saw Kankurou blush slightly with surprise and looked way from me when I winked at him, " and Miss Temari-kun we must take our leave." I bow to Kankurou and Temari. Temari had a shocked look and Kankurou seemed to still try and hold it the blush. Gaara and Naruto seemed shocked at the fact I knew their name. I turn to Naruto and Co and gave them a 'shoo, shoo' sign and followed them.

"how d-did.. She-" Kankurou asked slightly shocked and still slightly pink.

"we mustn't overlook our enemy's. right Gaara?" Temari turn to the red head whom seem to be out into space.

As he snapped out, he gave a grunt in agreement and walked away. Temari gave a sigh and followed Gaara with Kankurou closely behind them.

"WAIT A SEC!" Sakura yelled at me for the first time since our last argument. "how do you know there names?"

I sigh and pointed at my shirt, "the same way I have this shirt, where I am from there's a book Called Naruto"

"and we are all in it!" Naruto said gleefully.

Sasuke made a annoying sigh and started to walk away. "su-ure?" he said with his backed turn. I knew he was rolling his eye's which really pissed me off.

"look at what you did Naruto. Your so annoying!" Sakura said as she went off to chase after that low-life-good-for-nothing Sasuke. I was going to hit her but thought better of it. Since I knew Naruto liked her. " well you other little midgets should be heading home" I looked at the 3 kids as I tried to hold in my ball of anger.

**WHAT A BIT--…** My inner self bellowed

_DON'T EVEN START WITH ME!_ I yelled at my inner self.

"but-but" the Hokage's grandson was about to argue, but I cut him off.

"no buts! Get going! I bet your parents are worried sick!" I said as I hoped that they'd leave. They took my bait and left. I look over at a sad looking Naruto. "hey now," I put a comforting hand on his shoulder as I looked at him, "how about I treat you to some ramen of your choice!" I asked hopping to cheer the kid up, as I tried cooling my heels. Naruto gave me a smile, and I was soon dragged to the ramen bar. I was few minutes into eating, then I asked "so Naruto.." he looked up at me, "are you nervous about the exams?" I stared at my soon empty bowl of ramen.

"well yeah, kind of why?" he looked at me with a hint of worry.

"oh well when I get nervous I do this thing… and it helps me calm my nerves" I said as I looked at him.

"oh? Like what?.." he looked at me acquired-ly

"umm I can't really tell you here… and so you know I've really haven't done this in front of any one before…" I said kind of nervously as I turn to notice that night had fallen. he nodded and I paid for our meal and we head to my hidden spot that I found the 2nd week I was here. It was a quiet place in the middle of the forest there was a small pond with a small waterfall that came down into the pond. There where small stepping stones that ran across the pond. Around the pond were pink and yellow flowers. The moon had also fallen on the area so elegantly that you can see everything clearly.

"ok umm.. Go sit on that flat rock there" I pointed to the rock that was sitting next the waterfall on the other side. "oh and this took me a while to master so please for give me if I screw up some" I gave him a shy smile and walked towards him. I took out one of my portable speakers and my mp3 out from my bag. I plugged the device in to the speaker and set the speaker and device down. "ok when I say ok I'd like you to press this play button," I pointed at the button. He nodded and then I made my way to the middle of the pond standing on one of the stones. I got into my little formation then taking my hair tie down and putting the tie around my wrist. I gave him the ok. He pressed the button and music began to play.

Naruto's POV

I was kind of worried on what she was going to do, but when we got to the area it was a very refreshing view. She told me to go take a seat on the rock next to the waterfall and gave me her hand held music player and told me to press the little play button when she said ok. I watched her as she hopped along the rocks, her back towards me she then gave me the ok, and I pressed the button.

I started to hear music coming from the little speaker that was attached to the device. The music started off kind of scary and eerie. I then hear some one singing… but not much from the device, but from Isolde. I look up to see her singing and dancing delicately on the stone. Her voice sounded so sugary sweet and soft. As she sang it was very touching and soothing to hear her song, even though the song kind of eerie, she sang the song with feeling and danced to the beat not in a pole dancer way but kind of like those… those.. Oh! what did she call them.. Umm oh yeah! Ballerinas! So elegant and gentle as she moved from stone to stone swirling and dancing, singing, her dark velvety looking hair swayed and shimmered in the moonlight. This one time she showed me a picture of what a ballerina looked like. After the song ended I soon realize some one was near watching. Before I could mention that some one was close by the person left.

I look over to her to see her putting her hair up. Then Isolde soon hopped towards me and gave me a smile, "so what did you think?" she asked me with nervousness in her coral blue eyes.

_It was amazing! Beautiful! Wonderfully done! _I thought to my self as I tried to think off a really smart/good word to tell her.

"it was really, truly wonderful!" I smiled back at her, "it really got me relaxed and feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside" I said the last part jokingly. She gave me a playful punch and smiled at me.

"well I'm glad you like it!"

"why haven't you done this for anyone else?" I asked out of curiosity.

"well its because I'm afraid to sing and dance, basically perform in front of people. And I thought that since I know we're friends and that things are gonna start getting nerve-racking for the both of us, I do this. Because when I sing it helps me calm my nerves." she said cheerfully. We soon talk for a while longer and then head our separate ways to rest up for our first part of the exam.

Mystery Person's POV

It was one of those night that I couldn't sleep so I decided to go get some fresh air. As I sneakily got out of the room I was at, I began to hop on top of the hotel roof that we where staying at and began to hopple across the roofs. I got to a roof near the forest and was about to hopple away until I heard some one singing in a angelic like voice that came from the forest,

_**Give me a reason to believe that your gone**_

_**I see your shadows **_

_**So, find out their all wrong**_

I couldn't take my attention away from the voice. So I followed it, hopping from tree to tree.

_**Moon light on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

_**They took you a way from me **_

I soon get to the sound to hear background music that followed with the lyrics in which kind of sounded deadly. I look to see the blond boy named Naruto sitting on a rock near by, watching something. I follow my eyes to the figure in the middle of the pond, whom was dancing like an angel to the beat of the music. The voice I heard was coming from that angel. I wanted to watch more. so I hid my charka and took a seat in one of the trees as I try to hide myself from view.

_**Now I'm taking you home**_

I watched her as she moved to the lyrics of her song.

_**I will stay forever here with you my love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

When she sang that part she looked rather sad, the song sounded like she was sing to her lost lover. I gave her a sad look, sympathizing with her on how she felt.

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love**_

_**Humm my love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from you side**_

_**Ohh my love**_

_**They don't know you can't need me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

_**I will stay for ever here with you my love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I cant love you any more then I do**_

_**Oh-h ah-h, ah-h**_

_**I will stay for ever here with you my love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I cant love you any more then I do**_

The angel soon ended her song with a graceful twirl and a bow. How the moon hit her figure had made her look ever so heavenly. I watched as I soon take notice of the Bluish-black hair, that was down and swayed as a gentle breeze blew past, as it reflexed off the moonlight that showered down upon her.

_Where have I seen that hair color? _I asked my self as a flash back of the girl that almost drooled over the sight of Gaara. _wait didn't she have her hair up? _I asked as I was truly amazed at how this, now in my personal opinion, delicate creature sang and moved so beautifully to her sad, yet relaxing song. I soon see that Naruto had sense my chakra, which was starting to become visible. But before he could find me and sense me fully I fled back to my room to only come back with a angry looking sister.

"Kankurou! Where the hell did you disappear to?" my blonde haired sister asked angrily.

"I just went out for some air Temari, Damn.. Some one needs a chill pill." I said as I head to my room leaving my angry sister to her angry self.

Mystery Girl

I was on my way to Konoha, as I had finished my business in the Rock Countries, and wanted to start on gathering information on the wonderful history of Konoha.

"two more hours! YAY!" I said proudly as I kept marching on to the path to the village of the hidden leaf.

"KANA-SENSEI!" I hear a voice coming from the trees.

"Koni-san?" I whispered, as I set my pack down an drew out my weapon, and crouched down getting ready to fight.

Out from the trees behind me jumps out a man in a all black ninja suit. Everything but his eyes were covered in black cloth. "Kana-sensei your father wanted me to deliver you this message. It is of great importants." he said to me. I looked at his shinny gold eyes and smile. I put my weapon away and take the note.

My Dear Daughter,

I sent Koni to give you this letter that also contains your historical background and information. I know you want to stay away from the battle field and stay in your track of learning new things about the world outside our village. But I need you to take your information and sigh up for the Ninja Exams that is being held in Konoha. Please do this for not only the Clan of Meyu but for the village. You must do it for your people. As princess you must be take this exam, your mother and I will be there soon to watch you in the finals. You and Koni will take place in the exam. Once you have finished you may continue on your quest.

Your Father,

Himonto Meyu

I Read the note again taking in a sigh. "Damn," I whisper under my breath. I turn to look at Koni whom just gives me a smile under his mask. "ok lets go" I grab my pack, going threw it I find my black mask that had cover my face from my nose to my neck. I then put on my forehead protector that had my village symbol on it. I then put my bag on and looked over to the golden eyed ninja, giving him a nod we jumped from tree to tree till we got to Konoha.

As we jumped out of one of the trees we come to view two giant oak gate doors. We slowly make our way to them . Doing so one would be able to hear music and cheers as people all across the nation came to be part of the exams. I take in a breath and walk threw the doors with Koni right next to me.

"Hey, Kana-sensei," I look at him, "do you the king will come this time." we walk further in the village. As we did so we had many people stare us down, which had made me nervous.

" I Don't know Koni." we followed the other ninja villages that had come to compete.

We reach the Hokage Tower. There stood a old man, whom was standing tall smiling to the people. The large crowd stood silent as the man whom wore white robes and a funny looking hat with the Hokage symbol on the front.

"Welcome Fellow Ninjas, Friends, and villagers. Welcome to The 34th annual Chuunin Exams." the crowed cheered with glee. "This year the following Villages will be attending. The Sand Village!" there were glees of happiness and yells of morning as a group of sand nin and their leader come to stand by the Hokage. How ever one had stuck out to me like a sore thumb.

"Gaara" I whisper with surprise.

"The Leaf Village," a few groups of three and there teachers go up to stand next to the sand nins, "Then Rock Village" their nin did the same and so did a few other nin villages until he said, " and this year we'd like to introduce the Hidden Light Village of the Far North." my eye opened as me and Koni made our way to the Hokage. We both bowed in respect unlike the other villages. "only you two?" he asked us. I looked up at him, eye him closely,

"as the moment yes, my father should be here soon." I replied and bowed respectfully again.

"I mean you are not in a team of three?"

Koni opened his mouth, "we are not a Ninja village like this one, and her gr-" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm ever so sorry Lord Hokage, but as my comrade said we are no Koni village, we like to stay away from war as much as possible" he gave a nod and we stood up and walked over to the sand nin where I eyed Gaara, whom did not take notice.

"Kana? Do you know him?" he meant Gaara,

"I think so… I'm not sure." I said

Isolde

We stood there as the Hokage mad his speech on the exam and that we should have a interesting start in the exam. I look over at the two new comers.

_How odd? I never knew there was a hidden light village._ I thought to my self

**Well you never thought that this world was real either. **my inner self stated.

" hey Is?" I turn my head to Naruto "good luck!" he gave me a kind smile.

"thanks and same to you!" I turn back to look at the two. One was wearing a black mask like Kakashi, and was wearing a black skirt with frillies on the end, her shirt was a black kimono style shirt with a white dragon on it. She also wore a pair of black knee length boots. Her was up under a Chinese style hat. Her headband had a feather on it with a sun like thing behind it.

The person that was with her wore a black ninja outfit his whole body and head was covered except his eyes. A piercing gold color, they turn and stare in to mine. I look away.

"tomorrow we will begin our first stage. All participants must have their forms and must be at the academy at 11am on the dot on the third floor in room 201." on of the leaf Jounin announced.

We nodded and the crowed cheered with joy. The groups started to take their leave to their hotels and what not. The two Light nin began to make their way from the tower and down the street.

"I've never hear of the light village." Sasuke stated.

"that is because they are a legendary village. They where great warriors." a Man with a green jump suit and a Jounin vest said with sparklys around his face as he day dreams.

"umm… yes, but not only that Guy but it was said that the light village had disappeared into the sky. They say that people from there are the most beautiful people ever." a lady came up to us with black hair and red eyes as she stared at the two light nin.

" from what I heared not only is the women beautiful but they are the strongest of them all. And their Princess is the top of everyone there. And that they are of a special being." a man came up with his team as he lit a cigarette.

"princess? But I thought that their was no such thing as royalty. That no man is higher then the Hokage or Kazakage of their village." I asked in wonder

Kakashi look at the two who disappeared in to the crowed. "well it is said in the old books that the Meyu Family are the descendents of the gods, and no man had yet seen a Meyu Clan member, for if they did they'd be killed. For you see the Princess is the most gracest, loyalist , most beautifulest woman of all, and if you see her… maybe.. By chance naked.." everyone gets a sweat drop, "you will see a pair of white wings…" we give out a sigh of relief.

"Princess or no Princess. It will not stop me from defeating her." the girl that I met the first time in the Hokage tower came up to the group. "where there is light there is dark." Faith looked at the crowed.

" umm Faith aren't you a Meyu?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

" no… I have no relations with them. My clan is the Miyu. We are what you call the darkness of people. Yet my people are not from this world, we only live in Isolde's world" she said coldly as she walked into the crowed.

"well you all better get ready for tonight." Kurenai said as she made her way to the crowed, "and I hope to see you all." she waved and left.

" what does she mean by that?" I asked.

"oh yeah every time we hold a exam of some sort or a celebration we also hold a festable were we dress up in nice clothes and party…basically." Sakura said with a smile. "well I got to get some stuff see ya all later."

I started to get nervous.. "does that mean I have to wear a Kimono?"

"traditionally yes." said Shikamaru smoothly.

_Aww damn I don't have on to wear. _I gave a anime cry.

"umm you know, Miss Isolde I.. Well.. If you'd like.. Umm I can let you barrow a kimono?" a flush Hinata asked. I turn to her giving her a smile of gratitude.

"really! You do that for me?" I gave her a hug. "thank you thank you thank you thank you! I don't know how I can ever repay you." I said. She only gave a small giggle. I grab her arm and start head to her place.

"we must be off to get ready! See ya!"

Kana

"well the hotel looks nice." I said as I walk into the room with one bed a dresser and a bathroom. The room also had a desk and chair.

"yeah.. Well my room is right next store so when you are ready to go tell me." Koni said as he crossed his arms.

I pulled down my mask and gave him a smile. "come on Koni put on that male Kimono my mother made you. You said you like it."

"and I do… I just don't want people to see.."

"to see what Koni?" I gave him a small glare. "to see your's mine face? Like they'd know we are from the village of the light!" but before he could respond I shooed him out and began to get ready.

20 minutes Later

I wore a white kimono with black angel feathers pattern on it and a black obo that had white angel feathers pattern on it, and I put on a pair of socks that had the divider between my big toe from the others. I then slid on a pair of black fancy sandals. I stand up and my flowy kimono hit's the floor slightly and I grab my black hand bag check my self in the mirror. My hair was half up in a pair of chop sticks and the rest was down. My make up was simple some eyeliner and a soft red lipstick and some glitter on the corners of my eyes. I smile and walk out the door to only be only greeted by Kino in a black top kimono with a pair of doji pants. His mask wasn't on which made me smile. He had such a lovely kind face. His white long hair hung loosely around his shoulders don to his waist. His little kitten ears slated with irritation. "awww!" I take one of his soft ears in my hand a give it a pet. he glares at me as I giggle. We begin to walk out of the hotel and out to the crowed street where the people had started the festinates.

Isolde

When the we got to Hinata's house she took me to her room where she pulled out a few Kimonos. One what a black one with pink cherry blossom leaves on it with a pink obi. The other one was a light purple with rose petals on the bottom half, with a white obi. The last one was a dark blue with a white dragon that wrapped around from the bottom to top right part of the kimono top. It came with a dark purple obi with blue rose petals on it.

"which one do you want to wear Hinata?" I looked to her then back at the beautifully designed Kimonos.

" oh… um.. I might where the light purple one." she said softly.

" yeah that color looks good with your eyes" I said with a smile. "what one do you think would look best on me?"

"thank you.. Miss Isolde." she smiled and gave me a smile bow of gratitude, "I'd.. umm would go with the blue kimono… it-t umm will match the color of your hair nicely and it would look nice on you."

I smiled, "really?" she nodded to me. So I picked up the kimono and we both got dressed and ready. I put my hair up in a messy bun with a pair of chopsticks with dragons on them. I then slide a pair of sandals and was about to walk out and wait for Hinata until the door was knocked on. I open it to see her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, standing at the door wearing a blue guys kimono.

"umm yes?" I asked.

" are you two ready?" he asked with a plain stare in his eyes.

I smile and look over my shoulder to see Hinata sliding on her sandals. "yep!" I look over at him with a cute chibi smile.

Hinata comes up behind me. "oh! Neji!… umm we are ready now." she hung her head low when she said that. I look at Neji whom gave a look of disgust at his cousin and walked away.

Hinata looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey Hinata." I look at her trying to get her to look at me. She looks up at me with watery eyes, "lets have some fun tonight," I winked at her, "trust me! You'll have fun!" she gave a weak smile, and we made our way out of her house and into the busy streets of Konoha.

"HEY HINATA! ISOLDE!" we both turn to see Naruto in a orange Male kimono top with a pair of black dogi pants, he gave us a wave to come over by him. I look at Hinata whom turn red. I smile and we walked over to him where we are also greeted by Sakura whom was wearing a reddish pick kimono with a cherry blossom tree with flowers flowing around, she also had a matching obi. Her long pink hair was up in a hair pin. There was also Sasuke whom wore the same thing as Naruto but a dark blue top instead of the orange.

Then there was a loud yell, "HEY FOREHEAD GIRL!" we all turn to see the blonde from earlier, whom wore a blue kimono with red flowers on it with a white obi, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had some of her bangs in her face. "what do YOU! Think your doing with my Sasuke?!" it was Ino. I don't know why I didn't realize it until now, but yeah it was sad.. She was also accompanied with Shikamaru, whom wore the same thing like the other two boys but with a green top, and Chouji, who wore a red top and kaki colored dogi pants, was munching happily on a bag of chips.

"His on my team you know!" Sakura yelled back at the blonde. I give a sigh as I stand next to Shikamaru who says something about how troublesome women are.

"HEY! Guys!" Kiba came up wearing a black shirt and black matching dogi pants. "we were looking for you!" a small bark came from Kiba's dog Akamaru. Shino, who is wearing the something he wears everyday, walks behind Kiba.

"hey." he says.

I look behind them to take notice of a girl with half white hair and half black hair. The white hair was on top and was put in a bun with a pair of white chopsticks, and the under layer was black and was hang softly over her shoulders and down to her waste. She was getting a lot of stares, and I could she why. She was beautiful! Her white kimono swayed softly as she walked. It looked as if she wore no makeup and her soft light miss-matched eyes looked softly upon the children that played around. I was going to ask her where she was from until I saw some one walk up to her. He was wearing a blue guys kimono with a white kimono coat thing, and had a white mask on and a eye patch. His hair was a slivery color and looked very soft.

"wow." was all that I could say. Everyone turn to see the two whom where having a small conversation. The girl gave a angelic smile and the guy gave her what looked like a smile in return.

"wow they look like a cute couple." Ino said.

"that guys sure looks like Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she too stared at the two. "hey the could probley win the best couple award!" she said.

"but if that Kakashi then…. But.." I sighed. "what ever…" I watched as she went up to the two people for their names so she could put them in as best couple.

I look over to see the sand siblings dressed in kimonos. The sister in a purple one, Gaara in a red one and his brother in a black one and with no makeup. I look at Gaara to the mystery girl then back to Gaara whom was staring at her as if he knew her.

Kana

_Awww.. Man! I lost Koni! _I sighed as I continued to walk. I was stopped but some one with a soft grip.

"hey you look lost." I turn to see a man who gave me a worm smile. He was wearing a blue guys kimono with a white kimono coat, and had a white mask that covered his neck to his nose and under his eyes and he wore a black eye patch. His hair was a slivery color and looked very soft.

"oh!" I gave him a smile, "yeah I lost my friend,"

**Who cares about Koni this guy is a cute mysterious man! **my inner self cackled.

"ah! I see. Maybe you can find him at the hills over by the lake. That is where the fireworks will be done at." he smiled at me… kind of..

"thank you. My nam-" I was about to introduce myself until a small girl came over to look at me and the guy in front of me.

"umm.. Pardon me but may I ask wha….?" she stopped in mid sentence as she looked a the guy. "Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked. The guy smiles.

* * *

i must say i think this is the longest ch. that i have written..

So tell me what you think! I like opinions! And comments! And I also need help with the summery.. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Let The Exams BEGIN!**

"that's me Sakura. What can I help you with?" he asked her. The young pink haired girl looked shocked but quickly moved her shock aside and smiled.

"so is this your wife?" she asked him. I gave a small giggle and the man standing next to me who was known as Kakashi gave a small sigh.

"no Sakura.. This is not my wife… I'm not even married." he said flat out as he gave her a eye smile. " I was just helping this girl out." he looked at me and smiled, "she lost her friend that was with her so I insist she'd go check out where the fireworks would be held at." Sakura nodded with a blush on her face from embarrassment.

"oh.. Umm I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I umm I have to ehh… go find Sasuke.." she said with a cheeky smile and looked over at me, "sorry to have troubled you."

"oh no need to apologize" I wave at her as she turn and left leaving me with Kakashi.

"sorry about that." he said as he reached to scratch the back of his head. I smiled at him.

"no need to worry, My name is Kanakashi Meyu." I said with a smile then I remember I wasn't going to have any one know who I really was. I looked as I saw his one eye have shocked look. "I mean…" looked up at the sky, "eh look at the time I umm.. Got to go find my friends now.. Umm have a good day." I quickly turn to speed off into the crowds to find Koni and to not have some one of high ninja status start asking questions.

------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi

I look over to the beauty in front of me as I apologized about my annoying student. She laughed as she told me not to worry about it. I was going to the introduce myself properly and asked if she'd like me to take her to the hill so I could help her find her friend. Then she said 'My name is Kanakashi Meyu.' my eyes shot open as I looked at her as if she then realize she wasn't suppose to say that. Kanakashi then took off before I could ask her.

-----------------------------

Isolde

Its been a few hours into the feasible, and it was Naruto and Hinata and I who ended up leaving the group and working our ways threw the stands. We played a few games and won some, we met up with a few of the teachers and the Hokage. It was soon due time for the big fireworks. So we made our way up to the hill and once we got up there we took a sit next to a old couple as they cuddled together. I was going to say something to Naruto then the fireworks started.

"BOOM!" one of the fireworks of red, blue, and yellow sprayed across the sky followed by many other colors and shapes. There was also a few fireworks that looked like animals. It was a bout a few minutes into the fire works when I then started to get bored. Looking over at Hinata and Naruto think how great a couple they would make and how they wouldn't notice that I was gone, I got up and sneak past them and down the hill back to the many stores and games that was still up more then half the people where still up at the fireworks thing, some where either drinking or playing games, or eating. After tonight it would bring the new day. The day of the Exam and I was getting nervous, so I decided to head home and sleep a bit.

-----------------------------------------

the next morning

I wake with the sound of thunder as my door is burst open. Shooting out of bed from the sound of the door breaking down I try quickly to scramble to the floor to grab something, hopefully something sharp. Only to see my hyper-active friend Naruto with a big grin spread across his face.

His smile fades abit as he then asks me, "umm Hey Isolde why are you holding a slipper?"

I look at my had to see that indeed I was holding on to my blue fuzzy slipper. So I chucked it be hind me and smiled, "oh no reason," when my inner voice was yelling **THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! HE NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! ****Barging in to ****peo****-.** I cut it off by adding, "so I guess you're here to retrieve me, Eah?" I gave a small laugh as I got up from the floor and looked around the room to start gathering my clothes and my weapons I needed for the exams.

"YEP! And you better hurry it up or else Sasuke might get mad! And ask _Whats__ taking them so long!?!_" he mocked sasuke's voice as he said the last part.

"well umm how bout you wait outside the door and let me change and we'll head out!" I said cheerfully as I pushed Naruto out of my room and closing the dorr behind him. Sighing I take off my Pj's and sliding on a pair of new undergarments and new shocks. I then picked up a pair of black spandex leggings and put on my short black poofy skirt. I then went to the closet to take out my black and white short sleeved kimono style shirt that had black and blue flowers on it. I then slid on my pair of baby doll shoes. I then took my pouches and the equipment I needed and slid and hid them the best I could except my katana which I placed across my back. I then refixed my hair with a hair tie and walked out of the room. " ok lets roll!" I said with a cheery smile.

the academy

Naruto and I met up with Sakura and Sasuke up on the 2nd floor where there was a lot of lost looking kids.

"it's almost 11, we really don't have time for this." I heard Susake tell one of the two boys that stood in front of a set of doors. I look at them then to him.

_Wow his one smart cookie._ I said to myself as I rolled my eyes and said. This isn't the floor you need to be on you still have another flight of stairs to take! Didn't you notice that the sign is not suppose to be there like that, and that the other room signs are all different from this one?" I said as I took Naruto and headed up, only to hear a grunt from the emo boy and a gasp from the dits and they followed us until we got to the right floor.

"ahh! There you guys are." Kakashi said as we where heading to the doors to the first part of the exams. "I see you weren't fooled but the trick on the doors." He said plainly. We nodded. "every well, I want you all to do your very best and good luck." He said as he pull out his copy of Come-Come Paradise. I sighed as we headed in.

I gasp to see how many Ninjas there really where. I mean you got people of all kinds, short, tall, the fat kind, some form different villages and some that where even middle aged. "wow" I whispered.

"hey guys! munch, munch" we turn to see the fat roly-poly choji munching on a bag of chips.

"oh hey!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. I look to see Faith walking up to us with Ino.

"Hi Faith!" I said with a cheery smile. She nodded in response with no **_hi or hey what's going on?_** I guess I shouldn't expect that from her, let alone any kind of response. I look around to see the new set of ninja sitting at the front chit chatting about something, and by the way the moved it didn't seem like it was good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it took so long to update... i think i might even add more to this chapter.. ; but i needed to put it up. so i hope you like it and if you think i need to continue on with it i will other wise i will move on the the nect chapter enjoy!

faith Miyu


	6. Read me a new update

Teehhe! Sorry its been a very long time since I've been on fanfiction but I do hope to change that! ^_^ and thus will my time that I have now off due to being layoff aswell as having my first little lu-lu on the way, I will be updating all my chapters, hoping to make them sound better o_o; I did have a updated version but due to some unknown computer issues I can not find it *cries* thus I will take what I have and work with it. So please bare with me and I hope you will enjoy my update version of this story in which I shall be working on this week and then on! And I will also let ya know!


End file.
